Normal Again
by Hibernum
Summary: Nous autres, Moldus, avons tous rêvés recevoir notre lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Pour l'une d'entre nous, c'est bel et bien arrivé ! Hermione Granger, que rien ne prédestinait à un avenir magique, s'est révélée être une des sorcières les plus brillantes de notre temps. Comment sa famille et elle-même ont-ils découvert ses pouvoirs ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir.
1. Coups de fil ésotériques

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 _Nda : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, mes excuses à tous mes lecteurs et commentateurs (en particulier Ava Tarbleu, courez découvrir son travail, l'histoire d'Alifair est fabuleuse !) pour ce long long silence._

 _Voici une nouvelle histoire et je m'attaque à un personnage maintes fois peint et dépeint : Hermione Granger. On racontera ici son enfance avant Poudlard. Comment découvre-t-on qu'on est sorcière quand rien ne nous y prédestine ? Cette petite histoire fera cinq petits chapitres, normalement publiés toute les semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre I**

 **Coups de fils ésotériques**

« Maman, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé.

_ Allons Marylin, toutes les mères pensent ça à un moment où à un autre. Je suis sûre qu'elle est parfaite cette petite !

_ Je t'assure que je n'affabule pas ! Elle … il se passe parfois des choses bizarres quand je suis avec elle.

_ Bah, tu dois avoir besoin de sommeil, comme toutes les jeunes mamans. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Maman, je sais que tu penses que je dors pas assez, mais je t'assure, il y a un problème avec le bébé.

_ Encore tes sornettes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait donc, cette gosse, pour que tu t'affoles autant, mmmh ?

_ Hé bien, déjà, il y a les lumières qui clignotent quand je rentre dans la pièce … Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, je t'entends presque le faire ! Et puis … quand elle me sourit, j'ai l'impression que … comment dire ?

_ T'as juste besoin de sommeil et d'un bon électricien. Il doit y avoir un court-circuit et tes hormones te font croire n'importe quoi.

_ Maman, arrête de me faire passer pour une hystérique ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose. Je le sens au plus profond de mes tripes ! Quand il fait un peu froid dehors, il fait toujours chaud dans sa chambre ! Alors que j'éteins la veilleuse le soir quand elle est endormie, je la retrouve allumée au petit matin ! Et ce satané mobile, j'ai l'impression que les animaux changent tout le temps de place !

_ Et Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense de tout ça ?

_ Quoi, il faut que mon mari valide tous mes propos pour qu'ils soient vrais ?

_ Il dit que tu es folle, c'est ça ?

_ Non, Maman, bien sûr que non !

_ Mais ?

_ Mais il pense que je fais une montagne pour pas grand chose.

_ Tu devrais l'écouter. Pour une fois qu'il a raison ! »

/

« Maman, je crois que je perds la tête.

_ Allons bon ! Encore tes fariboles sur la gamine, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Le plafond a changé de couleur en une nuit ? Elle a fait graviter sa compote de pomme ? Il lui pousse des palmes ? Elle change ses couches toute seule ? Remarque, si c'est le cas, tu devrais pas t'en plaindre !

_ Est-ce que tu peux cesser de te moquer cinq minutes ? Tu vois bien que ça m'angoisse, pourquoi tu te montres si sardonique ?

_ Parce que cette discussion n'en finit jamais ! Tu me dis que la petite a fait quelque chose de rocambolesque et quand on va la voir, il ne se passe jamais rien ! C'est un bébé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Elle pleure, mange, dors, remplis ses couches et recommence ! Marylin, c'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète, c'est pour toi ! Tu veux pas me la confier, quelques jours, que tu puisses te reposer, prendre du temps pour toi ?

_ J'en sais rien. Je veux pas me séparer d'elle. Quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux sombres, tout va bien, je suis la maman la plus heureuse du monde. Elle est si jolie, si adorable. Elle a toujours l'air de comprendre ce que je lui raconte. Mais … Mais il se passe tant de choses étranges autour d'elle … Peut-être que c'est moi qui voit des choses qui ne sont pas là. Mais ça paraît si réel sur le coup !

_ Laisse-nous la prendre quelques jours ! Ton père et moi on fera des merveilles à la ferme, on lui préparera des petits pots maison et on la baladera dans le jardin. Toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu iras chez le coiffeur. Par parenthèse, tu en as bien besoin ! Tu pourras aller faire les boutiques, passer du temps avec ton mari.

_ Non, désolée Maman, c'est vraiment gentil mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle. »

/

« Marylin, tu avais raison !

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Il y a un problème avec la petite ! Je sais pas … Seigneur ! Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer mais … tout ce que tu me racontais, maintenant, je comprends ! C'est … ça n'a pas de sens ! Il se passe _vraiment_ de drôles de choses autour d'elle !

_ (la voix, masculine, est lointaine) Ah non ! Pas elle aussi !

_ Dis à ton butor de mari que ses avis ne m'intéressent pas !

_ Maman, s'il-te-plait, arrête de le houspiller sans arrêt !

_ Et toi arrête de le défendre à tout bout de champ ! Enfin, c'est le père et il n'a rien vu ! C'est un comble !

_ Il travaille beaucoup ! Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment, au cabinet, c'est la folie.

_ Oui, oui, oui, je sais. Mais ça règle pas le problème. La gamine ...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Il y a des choses qui disparaissent autour d'elle, et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui l'a _fait_.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a disparu ?

_ Mes lunettes, l'opinel pour les champignons de ton père, oh et je me souviens plus mais plein d'autres choses !

_ Et tu es sûre que c'est pas vous qui les avez perdues, ces choses ? Ça t'arrive souvent d'égarer tes lunettes.

_ On croirait entendre ton père ! Il dit que c'est à cause de tes folles histoires ! Que ça m'a rendue gaga et que maintenant moi aussi j'imagine des choses !

_ (à nouveau, voix masculine, lointaine) Je valide cette théorie !

_ Jack, enfin ! Ça suffit !

_ C'est la meilleure ça ! Tu passes des mois à me dire qu'il se passe des choses bizarres avec ta gamine et maintenant que je suis enfin d'accord avec toi, c'est moi qui suis folle !? »

/

« Salut Maman !

_ Allez, crache le morceau ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je sais bien que tu m'appelles pas, juste comme ça !

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Marylin, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu m'as appelée hier ! A moins d'une catastrophe, tu ne m'appellerais pas avant cinq jours ! D'ailleurs on pourrait en parler, des jours et des jours qui passent et s'allongent entre chaque coup de fil de toi.

_ Maman …

_ Baste ! Qu'est-qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

_ D'accord, c'est bon, je voulais essayer de faire passer les choses en douceur, mais puisque tu me laisses le choix …

_ Bon, accouche !

_ Tu as raison, c'est à propos d'Hermione. »


	2. Une enfance magique

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 _Nda : Bonjour à tous ! Je commence par remercier les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, son introduction un peu spéciale n'aide pas à avoir une idée de ce que ça va donner, donc merci de tenter le coup ! Aujourd'hui, nous rencontrons Hermione pour de vrai et nous la suivons à travers ses pérégrinations enfantines. Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre II**

 **Une enfance magique**

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Hermione Jean Granger avait toujours eu l'impression d'être sans cesse observée. Quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, c'était toujours sous l'œil bizarrement attentif de son entourage. Tous ses faits et gestes semblaient scrutés et analysés. Comme si elle était toujours sur le point de provoquer une quelconque catastrophe. Tenez, par exemple, son premier jour au jardin d'enfant, elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir vu sa mère, cachée derrière les troènes et observant sa fille qui jouait tranquillement dans le bac à sable. Hermione était sûre qu'il s'agissait de sa mère parce qu'au départ, elle avait cru voir ses propres yeux dans les fourrés. Et comme elles avaient les mêmes et qu'elle même était assise devant son pâté de gravier fin, la petite fille avait promptement conclu que sa mère l'espionnait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Surtout que Hermione n'était pas du genre à faire des bêtises. Elle respectait toujours scrupuleusement les recommandations de ses parents et, en général, des grandes personnes.

Comme la fois où son grand-père lui avait défendu de se baigner dans le petit étang derrière leur ferme. Ainsi qu'il lui avait recommandé en s'allongeant sous le pommier pour faire la sieste, elle avait bien fait attention où elle posait les pieds, déjà pour ne pas écraser une grenouille par inadvertance mais aussi pour ne pas mouiller sa robe ambrée et ses sandalettes. Elle avait donc poursuivi les têtards et les rainettes avec beaucoup de prudence.

Mais bientôt, elle se laissa entraîner dans une course poursuite effrénée parmi les roseaux : elle avait aperçu, quelques mètres devant elle, une grenouille à la teinte violette et irisée, une espèce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, même dans un livre ! N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle s'était lancée après le batracien, slalomant entre les phragmites. Puis, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ni comment, elle s'était retrouvée au beau milieu de l'étendue d'eau saumâtre, chaque pied sur un gros nénuphar, juste en face de la grenouille mauve. Elle s'était alors accroupie face à l'amphibien violine, qui était occupé à boulotter une fleur de nymphéa, et avait tendu ses mains vers lui. Sans hésitation aucune, la curieuse grenouille s'était lovée dans les mains d'Hermione et la regardait de ses yeux bleu nuit. Fasciné par les constellations dans le regard de son nouvel ami, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un prince comme dans les contes de fée que lui lisait sa grand-mère. Elle s'apprêtait à vérifier sa théorie quand son grand-père, émergeant en bougonnant de son épais sommeil d'après-midi, poussa un cri d'angoisse en voyant sa petite fille au beau milieu de l'étang. Le glapissement surprit Hermione qui sentit les nénuphars se dérober sous ses chaussures et chut dans l'eau froide.

Elle fût heureusement bien vite ramenée sur la berge, la bouche et les cheveux plein de vase, par son grand-père lui aussi trempé comme une soupe. Sur le chemin du retour, son aïeul lui fit longuement la morale sur le fait d'écouter les adultes et elle eut beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée au milieu de l'étang, il persista à balayer ses dires en les qualifiant de balivernes. Lorsqu'elle parla de la grenouille violette, son grand-père se fâcha tout rouge et lui expliqua avec véhémence que c'était mal de mentir. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent tout crottés dans la cuisine où sa grand-mère était occupée à préparer un gâteau, les joues d'Hermione étaient cuisantes de honte. Elle se jura ce jour-là, sous l'œil déçu de sa grand-mère, qu'elle ne braverait plus jamais les instructions de sa famille.

Malheureusement pour la petite fille, de drôles de choses continuaient d'arriver. Qu'il s'agisse d'une robe qui change de couleur du jour au lendemain après qu'elle ait dit ne pas apprécier sa teinte – vraiment, pourquoi sa tante s'obstinait-elle toujours à lui faire porter du _rose_ ? - ou encore que ses livres se transforment en de nouveaux dès qu'elle les avait fini, Hermione était toujours au cœur des discussions et des inquiétudes. La petite était-elle cleptomane ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour remplacer son ours en peluche par un loup en peluche ? Où avait-elle pu échanger ses anciens livres contre de nouveaux ? On avait beau la surveiller de près, toutes sortes d'événements bizarres persistaient à arriver. Assez rapidement, alors qu'elle avait trois ou quatre ans, ses parents décidèrent de croire que tous ces incidents étaient dus à la précocité incroyable de leur fille et qu'elle faisait tout cela par ennui. Car si ses parents ne comprenaient pas ce que, vous lecteurs devinez déjà, ils avaient vite saisi que leur fille était exceptionnellement brillante. A deux ans à peine, alors que les autres enfançons hésitaient encore pour construire leurs phrases et bégayaient, Hermione parlait un anglais parfait, sans anicroche et avec un vocabulaire impressionnant. Elle savait lire à trois ans et vraisemblablement, avait appris toute seule en lisant les bandes dessinés du journal du matin Marylin, sa maman en avait trouvé toute une collection soigneusement découpée sous son lit. Ce fut lorsqu'elle demanda, à l'âge de cinq ans, un télescope pour enfin observer les anneaux de Saturne « en vrai » que ses parents décidèrent d'évaluer combien leur fille était en avance sur les enfants de son âge.

Le psychologue leur donna une réponse en mentionnant un chiffre de QI très élevé qu'Hermione ne prit pas la peine de retenir. Ce vieux monsieur chauve et moustachu ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu, lui et ses drôles de questions pas très intéressantes. Elle préférait, de loin, lire un de ses précieux livres ou aller dans le jardin observer la grosse fourmilière de la vieille souche. Les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent ce soir-là en se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Fallait-il faire sauter une classe à leur fille ou mieux valait-il qu'elle intègre un établissement spécial et auquel cas déménager sur Londres ? Oui, mais alors il faudrait recommencer à zéro, retrouver une patientèle pour le cabinet et les loyers étaient si chers dans la capitale ! On était très bien dans ce petit coin du Derbyshire. Et pourquoi ne pas la scolariser à la maison ? Oui, d'accord, mais combien de temps seraient-ils à la hauteur ? Du haut de ses cinq ans, Hermione savait déjà des choses, sur l'astronomie par exemple, qu'aucun de ses deux parents n'avaient jamais envisagé de connaître. Quand on lui demandait d'où elle tenait ce savoir, elle haussait les épaules et expliquait qu'elle l'avait lu dans le premier tome de l'encyclopédie de son grand-père, cette somme faramineuse de bouquins poussiéreux et terriblement épais qu'aucun membre de la famille n'avait réellement pris la peine d'ouvrir.

Non, décidément, ses parents ne pouvaient tenir le coup longtemps dans l'éducation de leur fille. La réponse fut apportée par Hermione elle-même qui aimait bien l'école, même si elle savait déjà une grande partie de ce que les enseignants disaient. Conjointement avec l'établissement scolaire de leur petit village, il fut donc décidé que la petite fille saute une classe et qu'on verrait bien plus tard s'il fallait ajuster le tir.

C'est avec une joie indicible qu'Hermione fit son entrée dans la classe supérieure où elle rencontra avec plaisir ses nouveaux camarades un peu plus vieux et qu'elle dévora à pleines dents un programme un poil plus compliqué. Pendant un temps, les nouvelles matières comme l'arithmétique retinrent son attention et les événements curieux et fâcheux de naguère diminuèrent. Ah ! quelle joie pour les parents de ne plus avoir à expliquer des bizarreries. Oh bien sûr, ils observaient toujours leur précoce petite fille avec anxiété et bienveillance, mais ils se réjouissaient surtout de la voir si bien s'intégrer dans son nouveau milieu. Et puis arriva l'épisode des crayons de couleur.

Hermione avait alors six ans, elle était en troisième année de _primary school_. Avoir un an de moins que ses camarades ne dérangeait pas Hermione outre mesure, néanmoins, elle comprit très vite que ce décalage la rendait étrange et enviable aux yeux des autres enfants. Tous la regardait comme une sorte d'extraterrestre, ahuris devant la somme incroyable de connaissances dont la petite faisait montre en classe. On n'aime jamais trop les « intellos », ils nous revoient à nos propres incapacités et nos propres échecs.

Certains étaient moins méchants que d'autres, même si on persistait à la traiter de binoclarde (alors même qu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes !), de chouchoute du prof (ce qui, au grand dam d'Hermione, était vrai, mais elle n'y pouvait rien), ou encore de fayotte (elle faisait très bien son travail, et alors?). La petite fille n'avait donc pas vraiment d'amis. Elle souffrait de cette jalousie qui la mettait à l'écart mais essayait tant bien que mal de se lier avec les autres enfants. Pour se rapprocher des autres, elle prétendait être comme eux, elle faisait par exemple semblant d'oublier ses affaires puisque les autres enfants étaient très étourdis. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, elle emprunta la boîte de crayons de couleurs de sa voisine de classe, Brooke. Cette dernière semblait finalement ravie qu'Hermione ne soit pas si parfaite et se montra très cordiale en posant la boîte de crayons entre elles deux. Chacune se concentrait sur son dessin jusqu'à ce que Brooke réalise que le crayon rose avait disparu.

« Tu peux me rendre le rose ? J'en ai besoin pour colorier le cochon de ma ferme.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit simplement Hermione, très concentrée sur sa tâche.

_ Si tu l'as, je t'ai vu le prendre ! Brooke commençait à s'énerver.

_ Mais enfin, regarde sur la table, il n'y a pas de rose En plus, pourquoi l'aurais-je pris ? Je dessine un paysage littoral, je n'ai pas besoin du rose ! » répliqua Hermione, agacée à son tour.

Et en effet, sur la table, point de trace du crayon rose. Ni du violet d'ailleurs. Par contre, il y avait désormais deux teintes de bleu supplémentaires : une jolie couleur outre-mer et un bleu presque gris qui correspondait parfaitement à la couleur du ciel acier et nuageux dessiné par Hermione. Brooke, ne trouvant plus ses couleurs fétiches, renversa toutes les affaires présentes sur le pupitre dans sa quête frénétique. Elle arracha des mains le dessin d'Hermione et finit par arriver à une conclusion qu'elle partagea de sa voix stridente de fureur avec le reste de la classe :

« Tu m'as volé mes crayons de couleurs ! Rends les moi, VOLEUSE ! »

Le maître eut tôt fait d'arriver vers l'écritoire des deux petites filles pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Constatant la disparition du rose pourtant utilisé au préalable sur le dessin de Brooke, il fit vider d'un air sévère son sac à la pauvre Hermione qui ne cessait de clamer son innocence. Force fut de constater que les crayons manquants n'étaient pas dans le cartable de l'accusée. Pendant quelques secondes, le maître fut troublé par cette énigme des crayons disparus mais n'envisagea évidemment pas une seule seconde que le rose et le violet s'étaient par magie transformés en crayons bleus. Hermione ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qu'il s'était passé mais fut soulagée d'être déplacée à un autre bureau. Néanmoins, ses camarades de classe n'oublièrent pas facilement cette histoire. Aux habituels fayottes, chouchoute et binoclarde s'ajoutèrent « voleuse », « menteuse » et même « sorcière » !

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra bouleversée à la maison, d'autant qu'une note du professeur informait ses parents des événements du jour. La petite dût affronter les questions inquisitrices de ses parents qui lui demandèrent si elle avait bel et bien volé les crayons de la jeune Brooke. Hermione fut très peinée par le manque de confiance de ses parents : elle ne faisait jamais rien de mal et avait les meilleures notes imaginables à l'école. Elle suivait toujours à la lettre toutes les instructions des adultes. C'était si injuste ! Elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bien vite, ses parents comprirent qu'ils avaient affaire à une nouvelle bizarrerie inexplicable. Ils rassurèrent leur fille et lui assurèrent de leur confiance et de leur amour avant de l'envoyer se coucher. Sans oublier de bien se brosser les dents, bien sûr ! L'inquiétude les gagna : ils avaient peur que Hermione, à cause de son intelligence avancée, ne soit pas faite pour la vie en commun qu'impliquait l'école. Et puis surtout, que se passerait-il si de nouveaux incidents arrivaient ? Décidément, leur fille si brillante leur causait bien du souci !


	3. Halloween cabalistique

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 _Nda : Bonjour ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, j'en déduis qu'elle vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à me poster vos critiques en commentaire. Je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de la vision de l'enfance d'Hermione que je propose. Aujourd'hui, Hermione va rencontrer quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre III**

 **Halloween cabalistique**

L'enfance d'Hermione était en demi-teinte. La fillette était à la fois passionnée par ses successives et nombreuses découvertes – on ne pouvait jamais l'arrêter d'apprendre – mais aussi solitaire. Oh bien sûr, quelques amies venaient de temps en temps à la maison, mais les Granger commençaient à soupçonner leur fille de ramener des camarades de jeu chez eux simplement pour ne pas les inquiéter. La petite en était bien capable puisqu'elle semblait deviner la moindre de leurs inquiétudes. À raison d'une ou deux fois par an, Hermione déployait donc des trésors d'efforts pour ramener à la maison un camarade de classe qui avait toujours l'air de se demander pourquoi il était là, surtout quand la petite fille lui montrait son télescope, son microscope ou son élevage de fourmis (Hermione en avait délicatement prélevé quelques unes de la souche du fond du jardin et leur avait créé un environnement idéal où elle pouvait les observer creuser une nouvelle fourmilière à travers une vitre transparente). Pendant ces après-midi, le silence régnait sur la maison alors que les parents s'attendaient à ce que, comme tous les enfants, leur fille et ses amis mettent tout sans dessus dessous. Mais non. Faute de mieux, les Granger offrait aux amis temporaires de leur fille des brosses à dents et du fil dentaire – il n'y avait pas de bonbon à la maison – au moment de repartir. Généralement, les enfants ne revenaient pas une deuxième fois.

Cette solitude n'empêchait pas spécialement Hermione de s'épanouir. Plus les années passaient, plus elle impressionnait ses parents par la profondeur de ses réflexions. Âgée de huit ans, il n'était pas rare que la petite relise – et corrige ! - la comptabilité du cabinet de dentiste de ses parents il arriva même qu'elle leur évite un redressement fiscal en trouvant une faille mathématique dans le raisonnement des impôts. Pour répondre à la soif de culture de leur fille, les Granger partaient tous les ans en vacances à l'étranger et s'infligeaient de bonne grâce la visite de gigantesques musées. Les étoiles dans les yeux d'Hermione étaient leur plus belle récompense. Ils visitèrent ainsi Prague où ils n'eurent pas besoin de guide tant Hermione connaissaient bien l'histoire de la ville, Rome où leur fille développa une passion dévorante pour l'art de la Renaissance, Bruxelles où la petite voulut goûter les moules alors que ses parents s'y refusaient, Stockholm enfin où elle corrigea une petite erreur du guide touristique du Vasamuseet. De ces voyages, Hermione revenait transcendée, rayonnante, comme si elle s'était nourrie de la culture qu'elle découvrait.

Le problème, c'est que loin de s'arrêter, les événements bizarres se multipliaient autour d'Hermione. Montre sans pile mais toujours à l'heure, pousse (beaucoup) trop rapide de la vigne dans le jardin, multiplication des livres que les parents mettaient sur le compte de fréquentes visites à la bibliothèque, disparition ou transformation de vêtements, le fil dentaire qui devenait outrageusement sucré ou autre dentifrice à la glace au chocolat, feux follets dans le jardin, réparation quasi-magique du four de la cuisine un jour de confection de gâteau, les motifs des tapisseries qui semblaient changer et j'en passe ! En somme, un festival de bizarreries inexplicables. Et très fréquentes.

Hermione elle-même se posait beaucoup de questions concernant ces choses étranges. Malgré toute la puissance de son esprit, elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer rationnellement ces faits. Elle avait bien envisagé la théorie de l'hallucination collective ou du canular bien organisé, mais ce n'était pas crédible puisque cela faisait trop longtemps que cela arrivait. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de sa vie sans ces incidents. Elle avait bien essayé d'en parler à ses parents, mais ils ne semblaient pas savoir mieux qu'elle comment expliquer ces mésaventures et semblaient même embarrassés lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet. Elles faisaient partie de leur quotidien, inexplicables et inquiétantes, jusqu'à ce jour d'Halloween 1990.

Hermione venait alors de fêter ses onze ans et était dans l'équivalent de ce que nous les Grenouilles appelons la cinquième. La rentrée s'était bien passée et sans surprise, elle excellait dans toutes les matières, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dévorer des livres et de beaucoup travailler. Ses parents lui disaient bien de lever le pied, mais Hermione s'ennuyait vite si elle n'apprenait rien. En cette pâle matinée du 31 d'octobre donc, Hermione se dirigeait vers l'arrêt du bus scolaire lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre volante dans le brouillard, à peine eut-elle le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil qu'un gros volatile lui passait au ras de la tête en se dirigeant vers la maison familiale. L'oiseau se posa avec aisance et élégance sur la boîte au lettre qu'il commença à tapoter vigoureusement avec son bec. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Une chouette lapone dans le Derbyshire ! Voilà qui était improbable ! La dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu, c'était en Suède. Comme gênée par l'observation attentive de la jeune fille, le piaf lui jeta un regard intense avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans la brume. Hermione, enchantée de cette rencontre, repris son chemin. Elle marchait en rêvant lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose avec ses jambes. Par réflexe, elle s'excusa avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un chat tigré qui, comme la chouette, l'observait avec une incroyable intensité. Alors qu'Hermione s'agenouillait pour caresser le chat et ainsi s'excuser dans un langage qu'il était à même de comprendre, ce dernier fit un bond de côté et s'éloigna d'un mètre ou deux tout en concentrant son regard sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière mit cette attitude sur le compte de la frilosité des chats à se laisser toucher par des inconnus et continua sa route.

La journée se déroula sans anicroche, Hermione récolta quelques bonnes notes et fut donc très surprise d'être convoquée chez la conseillère d'orientation dans l'après-midi. Elle quitta à regret le cours de littérature anglaise qu'elle suivait pour découvrir ce qu'on lui voulait. Elle mit du temps à trouver le bureau en question et pour cause ! L'endroit où il était ne laissait deviner qu'un placard. Sur la porte, une ancienne étiquette jaunie par le temps indiquait « Charity Burbage, conseillère d'orientation ». Hermione toqua à la porte et fut soulagée de constater que la pièce était grande et lumineuse. De lourds rideaux de velours bleu tombaient élégamment sur le sol, une antique bibliothèque était remplie de livres à la couverture de cuir et de drôle d'objets en or s'entassaient sur une étagère. Derrière un vieux bureau couleur ébène qui semblait appartenir à une autre époque, une petite femme un peu replète et aux yeux doux la contemplait en souriant.

« Bienvenue Hermione. Assieds toi, je t'en prie.

_ Je vous remercie, Madame.

_ Tu dois te poser plein de questions, pourquoi tu as été convoquée notamment. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais répondre à toutes tes interrogations. Mais d'abord, il est très important que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu peux faire ça ?

_ Bien entendu ! » Répliqua Hermione un peu vexée.

Pourquoi les adultes s'adressaient-ils toujours à elle de ce ton paternaliste ? Pendant le petit silence qui suivit sa réponse un poil agacée, Hermione se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Dans cette partie du collège, il n'était pas censé y avoir de fenêtre, Hermione le savait bien puisque c'était contre ces murs que les garçons faisaient rebondir leur balle de basket. Et puis le plafond était beaucoup trop haut, la décoration de la pièce obsolète et fondamentalement étrange. Même le silence qui régnait lui semblait suspect, on n'entendait même plus le chant des oiseaux. Une angoisse terrible serra la gorge d'Hermione. Tout son instinct lui criait de partir, que rien n'était normal ici. C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable se passa : tous les objets en or se trouvant sur l'étagère derrière la conseillère d'orientation se mirent à flotter et à s'agiter. Hermione lança un regard affolé à la conseillère qui se retourna et constata l'inconstatable. La jeune fille fut horrifiée de la voir se retourner avec un sourire confiant, comme si tout était normal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien, tenta la conseillère avec une voix calme.

_ Vous les voyez ? Vous voyez les objets flotter derrière vous ? Cela n'a _aucun_ sens ! S'exclama Hermione, ne plus en plus paniqué. Dans le même temps, les objets s'agitèrent un peu plus, produisant un bourdonnement inquiétant.

_ Oui je les vois et tu n'es pas folle, Hermione. Prends une grande respiration et essaye de te calmer, ce que tu dois te dire est très important.

_ Mais enfin, comment voulez-vous que je me calme, des objets défient la loi de la gravité sous nos yeux et vous ne vous occupez que de me parler de mon orientation ! Il n'y ….

_ Hermione, tu es une jeune fille intelligente. N'as-tu jamais observé qu'autour de toi il se passait de drôles de choses ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée et silencieuse, ce qui était éminemment inhabituel. Oui bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des faits bizarroïdes qui se passaient autour d'elle. Sa curiosité fut piquée. Son esprit scientifique prit alors le pas sur son cerveau reptilien qui ne lui envoyait que des messages de peur et ce fut la possibilité de comprendre plus que les exhortations à la quiétude qui la calma réellement.

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire au juste ? Reprit Hermione sur un ton plus serein mais néanmoins méfiant.

_ Tu es spéciale, tu n'es pas comme tes camarades de classe. Ni comme tes parents d'ailleurs. Tu as certains pouvoirs.

_ Pardon ? Qu'entendez-vous par pouvoirs ?

_ Tu es une sorcière. Comme moi et comme tous ceux qui fréquentent mon monde. Toutes ces choses que tu as faites, comme faire voler ces objets – oui je t'assure que c'est toi qui fait ça – elles ne sont pas le fruit du hasard ou d'une mauvaise blague. Tu as dans ton cœur et ton esprit la possibilité de plier le monde avec la magie. Enfin, je suis un peu grandiloquente mais tu sauras faire des choses qu'aucun Moldus ne pourra jamais espérer accomplir.

_ Mais la magie n'existe pas ! Et puis « Moldus » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Si, ma chérie, la magie existe et elle peut faire des merveilles. Regarde ! »

La conseillère d'orientation se saisit alors d'un fin bâton de bois jusqu'alors posé sur son bureau et l'agita vers le mur caché par la vieille bibliothèque. Une lumière dorée en sortit sous les yeux éberlués d'Hermione pendant que les livres quittaient leurs étagères en lévitant dans l'air. Tous se dirigeaient vers la jeune fille qui, encore sous le choc, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le premier qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle lut le titre du poussiéreux ouvrage « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». D'une voix blanche et sans quitter des yeux les pages qui se tournaient toutes seules, elle demanda :

« Moi aussi je pourrais faire voler des livres ?

_ Oh oui, ça et bien plus encore ! Vois-tu, il existe une école appelée Poudlard – le livre que tu as entre les mains en raconte l'histoire – tu iras là-bas te joindre aux autres étudiants et tu deviendras une grande sorcière ! Moi-même je suis professeur là-bas et …

_ Donc vous n'êtes pas conseillère d'orientation ?

_ Non, absolument pas ! Répondit la fausse conseillère en riant.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être ici, je ne devrais pas vous parler ! »

La voix stridente de peur d'Hermione résonna dans le bureau. L'angoisse avait reprit le dessus. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en compagnie d'une inconnue qui lui racontait des calembredaines tout en faisant flotter des livres. Ses parents lui avaient appris à se méfier des inconnus, qui plus est de ceux qui étaient étonnamment bizarres. Hermione réalisait que dans cette pièce, elle ne maîtrisait pas et ne comprenait pas toutes les variables en jeu, c'était donc une situation dangereuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe à tout prix. Sous les yeux interloqués de la fausse conseillère, Hermione lâcha le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains, ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma avec fracas. Elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou.

Hermione ne réalisa qu'elle avait quitté son école que lorsqu'elle fut à deux pas de sa maison. Elle avait laissé là-bas son sac, ses affaires et son manteau, de fait, elle frissonnait dans la brume automnale. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. À nouveau, la théorie de la méchante blague très élaborée lui vient en tête. Peut-être ses camarades lui en voulait tellement qu'ils avaient imaginé ce moyen pour la torturer et l'humilier. Elle savait de quoi étaient capables les autres enfants. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle n'était pas victime d'une impensable cabale ! Le plus probable est qu'elle avait fait une crise d'hallucination particulièrement réaliste. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se soupçonnait d'être victime de problèmes mentaux, il était temps de l'annoncer à ses parents et de prendre des mesures. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez un psychiatre, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

Hermione regagna sa maison mais réalisa sur le perron qu'elle avait laissé ses clefs à l'école. Soupirant de lassitude, elle se saisit de la vieille couverture qui traînait sur le rocking chair, s'emballa dedans et prit place sur les escaliers extérieurs. Il était près de 16 heures et déjà les enfants déguisés envahissaient le quartier. Des loups-garous côtoyaient des zombies qui eux-même frayaient avec des vampires. Chacun tenait son petit sac, prêt pour la récolte de bonbons. Les visages étaient souriants. La jeune fille fut soudain envahie par le cafard. Halloween était le seul moment de l'année où Hermione avait accès à des sucreries. Non pas que ses parents l'empêchaient d'en manger, mais leurs sempiternelles leçons sur les caries avaient naturellement éloigné Hermione du gavage de bonbons. Mais à Halloween, elle se permettait toujours une excentricité. Lorsque sa mère l'accompagnait autrefois dans la tournée des maisons du quartier, elle-même lui chipait un ou deux barres chocolatées en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Qu'allaient donc dire ses parents après cette journée catastrophique ? Elle s'était enfuie de l'école sans prévenir personne et selon toute vraisemblance avait été victime d'une grosse hallucination.

Perdue dans ses noires pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas tout de suite le chat qui l'observait sous la boîte aux lettres. Mais elle réalisa bientôt que le félin de la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle était quasiment sûre que c'était le même animal qu'au matin. Elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que la voiture de ses parents se gare dans leur allée. L'estomac d'Hermione se noua en pensant à la discussion qui allait suivre mais c'est une pierre lourde qui tomba dans son ventre lorsqu'une autre personne que son père et sa mère émergea de la voiture : la fausse conseillère ! Le chat avait disparu, mais à sa place se tenait une femme mince au visage sévère déguisée en sorcière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand tout ce petit monde, y compris la femme en costume, se dirigea vers la maison des Granger ! Le visage de ses parents était fermé tandis que Mme Burbage, si c'était bien son nom, esquissait en direction d'Hermione un sourire timide. Quant à la femme inconnue, son visage semblait de marbre.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

La voix de sa mère tremblait. Dans un silence lourd, Mr Granger ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur. L'incongruité de la situation – une inconnue en tenue de magicienne – ne semblait gêner personne à part Hermione qui n'écoutait pas les injonctions courtoises de sa mère à ce qu'on s'installe au salon mais s'y dirigea par automatisme. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac était rempli de pierres particulièrement lourdes, chaque pas lui coûtait. Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, sa mère s'apprêta à aller faire du thé lorsque la femme déguisée en sorcière, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot, lui dit de ne pas se déranger. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur : si on ne faisait pas de thé, la discussion ne durerait pas. La femme habillée en sorcière prit alors la parole d'une voix autoritaire :

« Mr et Mrs Granger, merci de nous accueillir dans votre demeure et d'avoir eu la gentillesse de nous accorder du temps. Si notre discussion à tous les trois s'est admirablement bien passée, on ne peut pas en dire autant de celle de Charity avec Miss Granger.

_ Je suis réellement désolée Hermione, je croyais bien faire en m'intégrant à ton collège et en essayant une approche plus moldue mais … commença la fausse conseillère d'un air penaud.

_ La prochaine fois, on s'en tiendra à ce qu'on a toujours fait, la coupa d'un ton agacé la dame au chapeau pointu.

_ Mesdames, peut-être pourriez-vous discuter de ces détails plus tard, je crois qu'Hermione est encore perdue, il faut lui expliquer » interrompit Mr Ganger qui semblait retrouver des couleurs.

En effet, Hermione était pâle comme un fantôme et au bord des larmes. Elle croyait comprendre où on voulait en venir. Elle avait peur qu'on l'envoie dans un hôpital psychiatrique et avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Devant le silence qui s'éternisait, la femme déguisée en sorcière prit la parole d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant :

« Miss Granger, ce que vous a dit Charity Burbage tout à l'heure est vrai. Vous êtes une sorcière. Nul besoin de vous inquiéter pour votre santé mentale. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, je suis directrice-adjointe du collège de sorciers nommé Poudlard. Nous les sorciers, vivons cachés du monde non-magique depuis longtemps déjà, c'est pour cela que ce qui vous arrive vous semble incroyable. Nous préférons vivre cachés pour nous protéger. Généralement, les sorciers naissent dans des familles de sorciers mais il arrive que certains naissent dans des familles de Moldus, les gens dépourvus de pouvoir magique. C'est ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous êtes une née-moldue mais vous êtes autant sorcière que les autres. Mais pour maîtriser votre pouvoir, vous allez devoir étudier dur. Vos parents m'ont dit que vous étiez une excellente élève, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change avec votre éducation magique. Vous êtes bouleversée, mais c'est normal. Prenez donc une gorgée de thé pour vous requinquer. »

Minerva McGonagall avait alors agité ce qu'Hermione identifia comme une baguette magique et une théière bouillante et cinq tasses délicatement décorées de rouge et d'or apparurent sur la table basse. Hermione, toujours muette, lança un regard à sa mère qui lui lança un sourire encourageant. La jeune fille se saisit alors précautionneusement d'une des tasses et but une gorgée du thé fumant. Instantanément, elle se sentit soulagée et plus légère. Pour la première fois depuis l'incident de l'après-midi, elle prit la parole :

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous aussi vous avez vu apparaître le thé et les tasses ? Je ne suis pas folle ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

_ Non, mon cœur, tu n'es pas folle. Pour nous aussi ça a été un choc, mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Nous sommes si fiers de toi, lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce.

_ En temps normal, reprit Mme McGonagall, nous découvrons un peu plus tôt les futurs sorciers, mais dans votre cas, nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés. Vous auriez dû apprendre votre vraie nature un ou deux ans plus tôt. Il semblerait que vos pouvoirs nous aient partiellement caché votre existence. Cela arrive parfois. Vous devriez déjà être à Poudlard cette année, mais vous y entrerez sans problème l'année prochaine. En attendant, Miss Granger, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion concernant votre nature de sorcière. Vous comprenez, les Moldus ignorent tout de notre existence. Mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher d'étudier et de préparer votre rentrée à Poudlard. Je vous ferai parvenir quelques livres par hiboux pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, vous allez parfaitement vous en sortir, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Vous avez dit que vous allez m'envoyer des livres par hiboux ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hermione

_ Nous utilisons des hiboux pour échanger du courrier. C'est la version sorcière de la Poste, si vous préférez. Donc ne vous affolez pas si vous recevez la visite d'un oiseau avec une lettre ou un colis accroché à sa patte. Il suffit de le décrocher et de laisser le hibou repartir, sauf si vous voulez joindre une réponse. Ah, et concernant la magie. Pour l'instant, vous ne la maîtrisez pas, elle apparaît quand vous avez peur ou que quelque chose vous contrarie. C'est parfaitement normal mais vous devez éviter de … enfin, d'en faire usage dans des lieux publics.

_ Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, Minerva, intervint Charity Burbage avec finesse. Il faut leur laisser le temps de digérer le choc.

_ En effet, nous allons prendre congé, acquiesça Minerva McGonagall. Je vous ferai parvenir de plus amples informations par hiboux dans les prochains jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous transmettrai tous les renseignements dont vous allez avoir besoin. »

La directrice-adjointe et la fausse conseillère d'orientation se levèrent, mettant fin à l'entretien. Chacun échangea avec les autres les courtoisies d'usage et lorsque les adieux furent faits, Minerva McGonagall disparut dans un pop sonore qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les Granger. Mme Burbage se tourna alors vers Hermione et sortit de son sac minuscule un lourd et volumineux ouvrage de cuir au titre évocateur « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

« C'est pour toi, Hermione. Pour me faire pardonner de notre première rencontre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis Née-Moldue, ça a aussi été un choc pour moi. Hé bien, au revoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Et dans un « pop » sonore, elle aussi s'évapora. Mais dans les secondes qui suivirent, un deuxième « pop » se fit attendre et Charity Burbage se matérialisa à nouveau au milieu du salon.

« Oh, et puis zut, c'est Halloween ! »

De sa baguette magique, elle visa la théière encore fumante qu'avait fait apparaître McGonagall et la transforma en saladier rempli de bonbons de toutes les couleurs qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus. Un clin d'oeil et un nouveau « pop » plus tard, elle avait disparu, pour de bon cette fois !

Ce soir-là, Hermione et ses parents regardèrent la télévision, lovés dans le canapé en découvrant les bonbons sorciers, une activité fort improbable pour une famille de dentiste. D'autant que ces merveilles leur réservaient quelques surprises, notamment la disparition sous le buffet d'une grenouille en chocolat qui avait sauté de son emballage. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Elle avait beaucoup de questions, mais elle savait que toutes trouveraient une réponse plus tard. Ce fut, et de loin, le meilleur Halloween de la famille Granger.

 _NdA : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Une petite question pour vous, chers lecteurs. Seriez-vous intéressés par un OS à propos de Regulus ?_


End file.
